


Cold Feet

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff teaches Anna the importance of a man's foot size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

“Your feet a freezing.” Anna grumbles in the middle of the night. 

She feels his big toe run along the back of her calf. “Oh really?”

“Mhmm.” She groans, wrinkling her face up as a chill rushes up her leg. “Get those away from me.”

“You wanted to share a bed,” he points out, “This is what sharing a bed is all about. Dealing with each other’s weird sleep stuff. That’s why you test this out before you sign up for it for life. Imagine if you had to deal with Hans’s nose-picking and cold feet.”

“Your feet are a lot bigger than Hans’s.” She murmurs sleepily, after she kicks them away from her legs.  
He grows still at this. She tries to turn to see why, but he’s gripping her waist tightly.

“Really,” he finally says quietly.

“Yeah,” she tries again to wiggle free from his grasp onto her back, to look at him, because his reaction isn’t what she expected. “Is that bad?”

“Um…” he holds her steady, settling his hand on her hip, “No. At least you don’t seem to think so.”

“Wait, what?” she finally overcomes his grip and rolls over to face him. His eyes are wide, slightly surprised over this revelation. A ‘brand new sled’ surprised, not a ‘yanked off a cliff before he counts to three’ surprised. 

“Nothing.” He says softly, biting back a smile. He seems pleased with himself for a moment, pulling her back to her little spoon spot curved against his body. 

“What does that even mean?” she whines

“Nothing.”

“Kristoff, if it’s dirty, don’t make me ask Elsa. Because I’ll tell her I heard it from some gruff strange mountain man I just met.”

He buries his face against the nape of her neck, huffing a deep, frustrated breath.

“It’s an indication…” he stops himself with a groan. How did he get himself into this one?

He pulls back slightly, grumbling under his breath, she thinks she hears the word ‘proportionate’ thrown around, but can’t understand much else.

“Kristoff…” she says softly, “Just tell me already. I hate when you treat me like a kid you accidentally swore in front of.”

She wriggles back to snuggle against him, her backside rubbing against his groin and producing a great deal of heat. 

The subject matter of their conversation already had his mind on his sexual performance over her once-fiancé, and feeling her, pressed against him, declaring his feet were indeed larger…stirred something

He’s, quite frankly, aroused out of his mind. He isn’t sure if this makes him the jealous type. He hadn’t ever felt like this before. Just knowing, some stupid little superstition like this might possibly be true about him…it was having its effect on him. It was like it was some universal clue; ‘oh yes, you are the better one for Anna, Hans would not nearly satisfy her enough.’ Disregarding their first time took a great deal of preparation for both of them, mostly her, because of this little tidbit.  
Not that he had much to compare to. Neither did Anna. He never assumed he was above average size, but the initial fit of their bodies together…. Well, he could span her waist with his hands. That was as much indication as his feet. 

He grips her tight to him, holding her against his body.

“Anna, you can feel what it’s an indication of. Right now.”

“Hmm?” 

Surrendering, he seizes her hips, dragging his erection against her backside.

“Oh,” she whispers, realizing his current state, “oh” she repeats, connecting the two. 

“You understand now?” he groans softly, burying his face behind her ear, grinding against her ass. 

“You made that joke to a princess you just met, while you were alone with her in the woods, completely at your mercy with no one to chaperone her?”

He stills at this. “I…uh…yes.”

“Kristoff…I can’t believe you would ever do something so…filthy.” She says, pushing against him. 

“I figured you wouldn’t catch it,” he whispers, grinning from his place under her ear. He kisses the sensitive skin there, and she whimpers softly. It may have taken time, but he had her body figured out.

“What if I had?”

“Then my guitar would have been smashed into my head and not a wolf’s.” he pauses from kissing her only long enough to answer her question, then resumes immediately. 

“What if it didn’t?”

“Anna,” he says softly, “Are you suggesting you would talk about foot size, with a strange man you just met, alone in the woods, completely at his mercy without a chaperone?”

He begins to draw her nightdress up her thighs, stroking his large hands over them. 

She shudders, gripping his hands by pressing her thighs together over them. “You made a…hell of a first impression.”

His lips move down to her shoulder, slipping the nightgown over her head first and dropping it to the floor. 

“What will the people of Arendelle think when they hear their youngest princess is such a minx?”

“I guess we’ll have to keep up appearances for the public, Kristoff.”

“So you’ll keep that blush off your face when you think about this,” he rolls her roughly onto her back, pinning her with his body. He settles between her thighs, watching her blush spread over her face. He grins down at her, leaning down for a kiss as he grinds himself against her. She grips his shoulders. 

“Or can you not hide your blush at all, so you can’t let yourself think about it.”

She smoothes a hand gently over his chest. “I think about this all the time,” she whispers softly, looking up at him with eager eyes.

At this, he forgets foot size, forgets two strangers alone in the woods, forgets competition and Hans and princesses and cold feet. All he cares about is the look of completely unmasked longing on Anna’s face, her hands on his body, insistently tugging his pants open, and the warmth shared by the touch of their skin. 

After a pause where he couldn’t do much more than look at her, he collapses his weight on top of her. Carefully of course, as he always is, he blankets her with his body. 

She giggles when his hands came up to her waist, tickling her gently. 

She presses her lips to his jaw, smiling into the kiss as he slips a hand between them to play with her center. Her legs grip his hips as he teases the wetness at her entrance. She rolls her hips against his hand, the movements changing to insistent bucking as he persists to tease. 

“I want you,” she says simply, right against his ear, reaching down to align his cock to enter her. 

He nods urgently, sliding the rest of the way to enter her body. She lets her head fall back at the sensation of being filled by him. 

He wonders if this was caused by his…big feet or her just being so damn tight. He caught himself wondering this often. 

She fidgets against him, willing him to move, and he follows her physical command. His movements have a rough, rhythmic rolling to them, and she feels physically taken by him. He’s rarely possessive, usually so tentative and careful, that she falls completely to his touch. He grips her back, rising to a seated position and holding her on his lap. She clutches his shoulders as he works her over his cock, lifting and lowering her hips onto him. He thrusts up to meet these movements, burying his face in the curve of her neck. 

Once she gets used to his rhythm he lets one hand slide between their joined bodies to play with her clit, causing her hips to move sporadically again. He takes charge; stilling her and thrusting up harder while he strokes her body. She quivers and moans in his ear, gripping the hair at the base of his skull. Her other hand digs its nails into his neck. He kisses her collarbone, running his tongue up her neck to kiss her lips again. 

He feels her clench around him and picks up his pace, circling her clit with his thumb. She whimpers at this, nuzzling his ear, gripping his tighter and tighter until she can’t breathe. Just as she loses her breath, her body becomes undone by his touch. She feels perfect. She feels like his.

He feels her seize up at her orgasm. Her inner walls clench around him and that sends him tumbling own right after her. It always seemed to go that way. He followed her. 

Her legs hold tight around his hips as he pants, feeling the warmth of his cum sliding down her inner thighs. They both struggle to catch their breath, each sporting red flushed cheeks that they both got when they were out in the cold too long. She nuzzles her brow against his neck, curling up in his arms. He holds her gently, stroking her back. 

“I love you,” she says in a small voice, a secret voice, one that’s only for him. 

“I love you too,” he says gently, in his soft voice. There’s an underlying warmth in his words that’s exclusive only to her. 

Still inside her, he falls onto his back, pulling her with him to lie on his chest. She sighs contentedly, snuggling his chest. 

“Hans had really, really small feet,” she murmurs against his neck, smirking when he draws away to look at her. 

He grins, collapsing against her again for a kiss sealed with her giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Hans. I may write a little AU fic of him. I actually adore him. He's such a utterly fabulous dick. 
> 
> Please leave a comment! Also available on FF.Net
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2181730/BadOldWestern
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for previews, requests, and other fics!
> 
> http://lyresandlasers.tumblr.com/


End file.
